The Stray Uchiha
by Raging Chimera
Summary: *Redone from my old account: Titanium Tyger* The Uchiha massacre, a tragedy that nearly wiped out a powerful, shady clan. Despite this, one Uchiha managed to live, due to leaving the village years before. This story follows Hitomi Uchiha, her life in the Hidden Leaf, the allies and enemies she will make and the circumstances behind her departure. Alternate Universe.


**Author's Note, Important: As stated in my profile, I was originally Titanium Tyger on this site. However, during the months I had not logged in, I unfortunately lost access to both my password and the e-mail I had used for this site. Left with no other option, I had to start anew. Making light of a "dire" situation, I took the time to revise my first chapter to make it better. The second chapter, Preparations, will probably be up within the next one or two days. As always, critique is much appreciated and I hope the old followers I had and new readers who will read this will enjoy it alike. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANYTHING RELATED TO IT. NARUTO IS THE PROPERTY OF MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: A Ripple of Change<strong>

The Village Hidden in the Leaves, a village of ninjas found within the Land of Fire. Despite ninjas being a major part of its residence, the village is well-known for its peace and tranquility. Various clans live among each other in harmony, one of which being the prestigious Uchiha clan. They live in their own district within the village and hailed as the Leaf's strongest clan. Inside one of the houses lived a ten-year old Uchiha girl named Hitomi. Her story began after a day in the academy. It was late in the afternoon and the sun had started to set. She walked past two of her kinsman, both of whom were a year older than her, as she made her way back to her classroom. The black shaggy-haired boy eyed her as she reached her classroom, while the dark blue haired boy looked back. Hitomi approached her teacher, who was a man with a shaved head around his mid-twenties

"Hello, Musashi-sensei!" Hitomi greeted in an excited tone. She quickly took a peek at a few pieces pieces of paper on her sensei's desk before he turned around.

"Oh! Staying late again, Hitomi?" Asked Musashi. "This is the second time…the first time you merely looked at the board before I erased it without a word. Any reason why?"

"I just want to see what teachers do after each lesson." Hitomi answered as she took another peek at the papers on Musashi's podium. She noticed the organized outline Musashi wrote down for his lesson. "You see…I want to become a teacher here in the academy."

Musashi looked at her with a surprised expression. "Why, that's splendid to hear from a youngling!" He then thought to himself. "_A member of the Uchiha clan, who wants to become a teacher…? This is new…_" He then straightened his papers and looked at Hitomi. "It's great to hear a youngling say they are interested in teaching. May I ask why?"

"I watched you and other teachers in the academy and…well…it looks fun." Hitomi answered in an innocent way. "It looks like a lot of work though."

Her sensei gave a hearty laugh. "_I'll have to ask her the same question after she comes of age…_" He gave Hitomi a gentle pat on the shoulder and smiled. "Oh, it's a lot of work. But there's a joy in teaching students. It never gets old! There are too many interesting characters to interact with, you included! Tell you what; after tomorrow's class, I'll start giving you basic pointers on what a teacher does. How does that sound?"

Hitomi grinned. "That sounds great! Thank you, Musashi-sensei! I'll see you tomorrow!" With a wave, she quickly took her leave.

Musashi finished packing his books. "That is quite unusual for an Uchiha…I must admit, I'm curious…"

Hitomi, now filled with energy, ran out of the academy and headed towards the Uchiha District. She said her frequent 'pardons' and 'excuse me's' after nearly bumping into several pedestrians. The same boys who saw her walk inside the academy were among them.

"Hitomi's coming home late again…" The dark blue haired boy said. "This is the second time in a row." He briefly scratched his head and chuckled. "Doesn't her father get worried or something?"

The black shaggy haired boy gave a cold look. "Don't joke around, Ichiro. I have a feeling what this means and I don't like it…"

"What…is that supposed to mean, Kojiro?" Ichiro asked with a confused look.

Kojiro paused before he called out. "Hey, you! Stop right there!"

Hitomi stopped in her tracks and turned around. "Oh, d-did I bump into you? I'm sorry; I'm just in a rush!" She chuckled nervously as she moved her black hair away from her face.

Kojiro approached her while shaking his head. "What are you doing in the academy this late?"

Ichiro stepped forward. "Kojiro, is that really any of your business-"

Kojiro interrupted him. "It is. Anything about my Uchiha classmates is my business. Now tell me, Hitomi. What are you doing in the academy so late?"

Hitomi hesitated. "Well, I went back inside to speak with Musashi-sensei. I wanted to know how teachers like him work so I can become a-"

Kojiro narrowed his eyebrows. "A teacher? You, an Uchiha in the academy, wants to become a teacher? What are you, crazy?!"

Hitomi then narrowed her eyebrows and dropped her smile. "I'm sorry? Why do you care? I want to become a teacher. What's so bad about that?"

The year older Uchiha then glared at Hitomi and yelled at her. "A teacher does not suit any of our clansmen who become a ninja! Didn't you hear any stories of our ancestors?! We should all be just like them!"

Ichiro held Kojiro by his shoulder. "Kojiro, STOP. Calm down." He then turned his attention to Hitomi. "I'm sorry for my friend's behavior. I don't know why-"

Hitomi's smile returned. "No, no, that's okay. But I want to tell you friend something: I haven't heard anything about my ancestor. And to be honest, I don't want to. I want to be a teacher, it's as simple as that." With that, she turned around and went her way.

Kojiro pushed Ichiro's hand off and growled. "You're right; it is simple! But not in the way you see it! Every Uchiha who becomes a ninja belongs in the field! Not in a stupid classroom! You'll see just how wrong you are!"

Hitomi paid no heed to Kojiro's warning as she went on home to catch some sleep. Upon walking in, she is greeted by a man around his late 30's; her father.

"Welcome home, my daughter." Hitomi's father said with a smile. "How was the academy today?"

"Hello father." Hitomi responded. "I have good news! I told Musashi-sensei about me wanting to become a teacher!"

"You did? Do tell-what did he say?"

"Heehee, he's going to start giving me tips on what a teacher does after each class!"

"That's my daughter. Good for you, Hitomi. You are still very young, so as long as you study and pay attention to what your sensei says, you'll absorb it like clockwork." He walked towards a bureau and touched a picture of a fair-skinned, black-haired woman. "…You'd make your mother proud. This is what your clan needs…"

Hitomi looked at her father with a curious expression. "Father? What was that about the clan?"

Her father shook out of his thoughts and looked back. "Oh, nothing, Hitomi. I was just thinking outloud."

"It's strange that you mention the clan, father…one of my classmates, a fellow Uchiha, couldn't believe I wanted to become a teacher. He spoke about our ancestors and how every Uchiha in the academy belongs in the field."

Her father let out a sigh and sat next to her. "Hitomi…perhaps this a good time to tell you a little something about your clan...during my time with your mother, I learned that your clan was, and still is, a warrior clan. For who knows how long, they've become accustomed in battle. Of course, this is needed for ninja alike, regardless of clan, but the Uchiha…tend to go above and beyond. I'll tell you more in due time…but for now, keep pushing for the goal you want, Hitomi. Work hard for it and take as many lessons as possible; enough to make your future students call you the best teacher in the Hidden Leaf."

Hitomi smiled and embraced her father. "You got it! I won't let you down!"

"Never mind me, my daughter. Don't let yourself down." Her father gently patted her head. "Now get some rest, 'Hitomi-sensei.'"

With a giggle, she ran to her room. On her table is a picture of her mother, which she smiles at. "Good night, mother. Watch me from wherever you are." She then shut the door to her room.

Her father then sat on a chair in his room and gazed out a window. "You can do it, Hitomi…I can see it…someone like you could create a ripple; a ripple to stretch across the Uchiha clan itself and change it for the better. Isn't that right, Suzume…?" He gazed at a dark red ninja headband with the Hidden Leaf symbol etched into the metal part.


End file.
